Pin and socket connectors offer a superior electrical interconnect for high current applications and robustness against intermittence, making these types of connectors well suited for power applications, such as radio power applications. Both leaded and surface mount technology (SMT) versions of these connectors are available as off-the shelf parts. Unfortunately, typical off-the-shelf, board mounted pin and socket connectors, particular those with 90 degree leads, have many disadvantages. For example, the leaded version of these connectors can easily lift up and fracture at the leads, and the SMT version can easily lift up and fracture at the solder joints.
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art 90 degree SMT board mounted connector 100. As seen in a first view 120, connector 102 is not sitting flush on board 104 causing gaps 106 to be formed between the connector and the board. These gaps 106 can result in strain and misalignment of pin 114. As seen in a second view 130, the connector 102 has lifted up at 116 from the board 104 which causes strain on the leads 118 and potential breakage.
Connector 102 comprises a header 108 for encasing receptacles 112 in header plastic. The header 108 has a high z-axis profile 110 (for example a z-axis of 2.54 mm) which limits the size available for accepting a pin 114. For a connector having a z-axis profile of 2.54 mm the pin diameter may be limited to, for example, a diameter of only 0.5 mm. The strength of such connectors is not suitable for certain applications, such as radio power applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more robust connector that minimizes the overall height of the connector from the board while allowing for a maximized receptacle diameter.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.